1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nose pad assembling for eyeglass frame, especially to a nose pad with an inserting post, having a piece of thermoplastic membrane, on the rear side. A pair of receiving tubes are spaced laterally apart on the inner side of two orbitals of eyeglass frame. The inserting post is inserted into the receiving tube and the thermoplastic membrane is heated from the bottom of the receiving tube for firmly connecting the inserting post with the receiving tube. Therefore, users can replace the damaged nose pads easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People who are near-sight or long-sighted need to wear glasses for eyeshot correction and clear vision. The conventional eyeglass frame includes a pair of pivotally attached earpieces for hooking with users' ears. A pair of nose pads are arranged laterally apart on the inner side of two orbitals of eyeglass frame for fixing eyeglass on users' faces. Generally, nose pads are welded on eyeglass frame.
However, nose pads are connected with eyeglass frame only by an inserting post that is made of tenuous linear material. Thus the tenuous inserting post is easily get hit and broken on impact. Users need to go to opticians for repair. Repairing methods depends on the different positions of broken area. The most common way of repairing is to weld the inserting post onto the frame. But this will lead to a bit shift of eyeglass frame from the original position so that users wearing eyeglasses are not as comfortable as before.
By the way, if users have no spare eyeglasses, there must be much inconvenience in their daily life during the period of repairing eyeglasses.